iderahfandomcom-20200214-history
Infergo Alington
Category:Fire Dragons Category:Alington Family Category:Fire Army Infergo is a Fire Dragon and one of the main characters of the book "A Hero of War". He is a battle-worn veteran who served majority of his youth in the military, raising to the rank of General. He was honorably discharged from service after he was hurt in the war, causing him to land in a coma for 3 months. He woke up to a changed world. A world where his service was no longer needed or wanted in the military and the war he had been fighting his entire life had ended without him being there during the last great battle. He's a very large and muscular fire dragon with asymetric wings. He's covered in multiple black scars. He's very below average when it comes to his race's definition of beauty, something which has always plagued his self confidence. It subsided during his time in the military where beauty had no value and strength was the winning factor. He now live together with his boyfriend, Siun, trying his best fitting into the new world where there's now peace between the Fire and Ice dragons who had been fighting for decades. Personality Infergo is very reserved, and may sometimes even appear cold and apathetic, but he has a kind heart and takes pleasure in helping others; whether they actually wanted his help or not. He is very blunt and is not afraid of speaking his mind about matters. He’s a realist and look at things like they are. He doesn’t care about the idealistic world vision of optimists, but neither believes everything is destinied to go wrong. He’s introverted and enjoys spending time at home where he feels more safe and less consious about his surroundings. He prefers to only be around one or two people at the time and stay away from larger groups. Infergo is very cautious in speaking about his feelings. He prefer to be the listener, rather than the speaker. He only shares personal information when he’s either drunk or in the pressence of a very good friend or partner. Even then, it might take some nudging before he let anything out. However once he’s started, he will usually let everything out at once. He’s a self critic and have high expetations for his own abilities; often so high he can’t meet them, causing fustration over his own flaws. However, he does not answer well to other people’s critism and will often become defensive if anyone question his actions. He is stubbornly sturdy in his belief that there's nothing wrong in his way of treating Siun (His partner) and that everything he do is with Siun's best interest in mind. PTSD Infergo was never the same after the war. The black scars covering his body wasn't the only mark that his time in the military left him with. He suffers from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, plaguing him asleep as well as awake through nightmares and flashbacks. Extreme sensitivity toward loud sounds or even small signs of aggression shown in others cause him a great deal of difficulty finding work. Physical Apperance Infergo is mainly covered in brown scales with a reddish hue. Two fins sprout from the back of his head and his shoulders, hips and tails are adorned by yellow spikes. An enormous club is located at his tail, helping him with keeping balance during quick movement. Massive wings form at his shoulders, one leathered batwing and one feathered one. His body is well toned; His strength is obvious from the amount of muscles visible and his scars leak his war-filled past. ⇀ Important Notes * The scar over his eye and the ones on the side of his belly only appear on his left side. The rest is visible from both sides. The skin under his scales are black which is what cause the scars to appear black as well.. * His different-shaped wings makes flight almost impossible, however he is able to soar. * His tailtip is very heavy and is a formidable weapon. One is wise to keep an eye out when attacking from the rear. Relationships Parents nsddlkfjklsdjf Father sdsdsd Mother adadad Siun O'Niel Siun is Infergo's everything. This might also be the reason behind his obsession with the younger dragon - And why he struggles differentiating between obsession and love. He's overly protective of Siun, doing everything in his might to protect him but fails to see when he himself is the cause of the smaller's misery. He love Siun with all his heart, and is doing everything to make sure Siun feel the same about him. Even if he sometimes become a bit too assertive. Seldur Bonzfi Seldur was Lieutenant General and the second-in-command right after Infergo. They both had a great deal of mutual respect and considered each other friends. They entered the military around the same time and rose in ranks together. He was promoted to General when Infergo was wounded in battle. He was tragically slain during the last between the fire and ice army, resulting in the Fire Dragon's defeat. Infergo didn't take the news of his death lightly. Glacier Hale Glacier is Infergo's sworn enemy. He was the general of the Ice Army at the same time as Infergo serving in the military. However he was much more experienced than the younger fire dragon and so he defeated him in battle. They've always had mutual respect but deep and burning hatred for each other. Trivia * Infergo is very self-concious about his scars after the war. * Infergo is horrible at flying because of his asymetric wings. He much prefer walking. * Infergo still calls himself General despite no longer being associated with the military. He also responds in anger when anyone point out that he no longer hold this title. * Infergo came from a lower middle-class family. He never felt the poverty of having to go hungry to bed or having any basic needs uncovered, but he hasn't had any taste of a luxurious life either. * His parents had great expectations of him, wanting him to be an academic in the field of science. They were therefore displeased with his choice to join the army. * He love his parents but rarely talk to them after they expressed great distaste in his sexual preference. Category:Main Characters